Red roses and Willow trees
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Willows heart is broken by a horrid betrayal from her friends. Who can help her threw it? And when a terrible event brings all the Scoobies together, can they work out there problems and fight the new force of evil. And what happens when this evil my be a


Disclaimer: I do not own buffy or any other of the buffy characters, they  
  
all belong to Josh Whedon..hmm if only he'd give me Spike lol, well  
  
I will just have to keep dreaming.  
  
by: stephanie  
  
Darker_goddess@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Willow and Spike  
  
Red Roses and Willow Trees!  
  
A tall, thin, red head, with tears in here eyes, grabbed a vase and watched as it smashed against  
  
the wall splattering bits of flowers and water everywhere.  
  
  
  
Spike is sitting at the bar, downing a few shots of wisky, trying to forget everything, Dru, the bloody chip,  
  
the damn red head who he cant get out of his head, everything. He gets up and runs into someone.  
  
"Watch it." He yells, as he looks up he relizes its willow. "Willow?"  
  
Shocked to hear her name, Willow looks up. "Spike? What are you doing here?"  
  
Takes in her saddened look and diseveled apearence. "Red? Red, whats wrong?"  
  
Leads her to the couch in the corner.  
  
Looks at Spike tears in her eyes, "What do you care?" Angry glare, "What you want me to tell you so you   
  
can get your jollies from my pain? No, I dont think so."  
  
Bloody twit, how can she be so blind. Her and the damn slayerettes, doesnt she know how I feel about her?   
  
How she invades my thoughts, my dreams, bloody woman, cant get her out of my damn mind.   
  
Sighs, "Red, I wont laugh at you, and I bloody hell wont get my jollies that way, though," wiggles eyebrows,   
  
"I could think of ways that you could help me deal with my need to get my jollies." Smirks.  
  
"Spike, ewwww," wow if only he ment it, god he is so sexy, why does he have to be so damn sexy, and that accent,  
  
ahh god he looks delicious. "No thanks spike, I think I'll take a raincheck." Sighs.  
  
Spike sighs, "Luv, whats wrong you can talk to me luv, I'm a good listener." Places hand on her   
  
thigh unconsiously.  
  
Looks down at his hand and decides talking may help, "I dont think love was ment for me."   
  
Dont cry luv, please dont cry, I dont know if I could control myself from kissing your tears away.  
  
"What makes you say that luv?"  
  
Willow takes a deep breath and continues, "Well ever since Oz left, as you know, I was a mess, lonely and heart  
  
broken. I couldnt believe that he cheated on me with Buffy, I mean yeah she is beautiful, ever man wants her,  
  
but Oz,I thought he was different. He said that he loved me, I mean he was interested in me first,  
  
he never showed interest in anyother girl. I thought, I thought that maybe I was special, he made me feel  
  
so special, then he went and cheated on me with Buffy and I relized I wasnt special, was anything, just  
  
another face." Stops when Spike emits a small growl, but she sighs then continues." Then, then there was   
  
Tara," Willow smiles lightly, "she made me feel like I was special again, like I was beautiful inside and out.  
  
I thought we were doing great until" She trails off.  
  
Spike takes her hand gently in his, "Take your time luv, dont rush, I'm here for you pet, let me help   
  
you threw this pain that you are obviously going threw."  
  
Wow, he actually looks sincere, and oh hes holding my hand, wow maybe he really does care, I mean look  
  
at all he went through with Drucillia. Takes a deep breath and continues, "Well tonight, when I was   
  
suposed to pick her up at Buffys after my night class, I got there fifteen minutes early becouse class ended   
  
early. So I walked inside and called for Tara, when I didnt get a reply I went upstairs, and I heard voices   
  
in Joyces old room, you know since she is on a year vacation in Italy. Well anyways I heard voices, well I  
  
knocked and no one answered, so I went in," Swallows, "When I entered the room there in the bed was Tara and   
  
Xander, completely naked, doing you know what," blushes at the word, "right in front of my eyes, I couldnt  
  
breath, couldnt make a sound. Well not ten seconds later, Buffy and Oz walked in with whipped cream saying   
  
that they did have some in the freezer, well as soon as they saw me they instantly grew quiet and that got  
  
Xander and Taras attention, well they looked at me, and after the inisial shock, Tara tells me that she   
  
relizes she is bi, and has fallen in love with Xander and Buffy, and that Oz and Xander didnt mind there   
  
girlfriends dating, so thats how it was going to be, and that she was sorry she didnt tell me earlier, she   
  
justdidnt want to hurt me. Well I lost it, I told her that me finding her and Xander together was bad enough,  
  
but then to learn that she is also fucking my best friend who is dating the ex-love of my life, wasnt really   
  
making me feel any better. Then I just, I couldnt take it anymore, I left, Buffy tried to stop me, she turned  
  
me to face her and made me slam into the wall. And she had the nerve to say that I was being selfish, me being  
  
selfish, how selfcentered is she! Well, anyways I slapped her, and Xander grabbed my arm, and I was so mad my  
  
powers threw him into a wall, and thats when I walked out." Starts to cry.  
  
Bloody hell! When I get this bloody chip out of my head, Im going to use a railroad spike and stick it threw  
  
the slayers heart, then im going to use a rusty knife and slowy skin chubs alive. As for the blonde witch, I  
  
think that I'll slowly cut off her fingers and toes, then I'll cut designs all over herbloody body, making a  
  
beautiful picture for my red,then rape her making her feel all the pain she caused my Willow. And as for the  
  
wolf, I think that weeks of torture and watching me make love to red will be very fitting, and he can watch  
  
as we shag in the slayers blood, and I'll let my Red do the honors of finishing him off, becouse by then  
  
Willow will be mine, body, heart and soul. She will be my mate, I will claim her as my mate, then when she  
  
is ready I will turn her, and we will be together for all eternity.  
  
"Willow, Willow? Luv?" Lifts her chin up with his hand, and uses his thumb to wipe away some unfallen tears.  
  
She looks him in the eyes, tears still flowing freely down her cheeks, leaving her eyes red and puffy from   
  
all the tears shed. "The wolf wasnt man enough for you, and if the blonde witch choses chubs over you, I   
  
say good ridence, and its her loss not yours."  
  
Willow sniffles, "Spike, your just saying that." Wipes eyes, "I mean, look at me. Who would want mousey   
  
little Willow? The geeky, shy, reliable, hacker, wicca chick. Only good for research, and oh the  
  
occasional patroling for Buffy, so she can go to the bronze with My, ex boyfriend."  
  
Poor girl, she finally relizes the bloody blokes are using her. Damn them, first they destroy her self   
  
esteem, then they destroy her happiness, and then to top it off, they ditch her to research and patrol   
  
well they go to bloody party with Reds ex luvs. Oh yes, what great friends they are. When I get this   
  
sodding chip out of my head the only sounds will be the screams and wails of pain and saddness from   
  
the ones who have hurt willow the most. They will pay, they will relize that I will never allow my  
  
Red to feel pain and betrayal from anyone ever again. Not her friends, family, schoolmates, no one,   
  
never, not as long as I have anything to do with it.  
  
"Pet," takes her hands and looks her in the eye, blue eyes meeting green in a stare of pure emotion.  
  
"do you really believe what you just said?"  
  
Willow sniffles, "About me only being good for reasearch and occasional patroling?" Her voice is shaky,   
  
and cracking slightly.  
  
Spike sighs and stands up, "No pet, about you. Do you really think that you are a mousey, geeky, and  
  
useless person?"  
  
Of course, I mean hello what else am I? "Well yeah," flinches a bit when he growls. "I mean, thats all   
  
I'm good for." Looks down, "I'm not pretty and strong like Buffy, not an interesting, yet very odd ex  
  
vengance demon," Smiles a bit at the thought of Anya, one of her very good friends, suprisingly, "and im  
  
not," sighs as a tear falls. "not as good a witch as Tara. All my spells go wacky, and put my friends in  
  
danger. So I'll im good for is research, nothing else, but I'm used to it, used to being left out geeky,  
  
not loveable Willow." Shrugs saddly.  
  
Thats it, paces around knocking over a chair roughly, torture would never be enough, they diserved so much   
  
more. Oh no, look at Red, she is crying, and shaking, bloody hell, I'm standing here thinking of ways to   
  
make the scooby gang pay, and poor Willow here is a fucking bloody mess.  
  
"Thats it, come on Red," grabs her hands pulling her up so she is mere inches from him, "were going out.   
  
Going to have some sodding fun, so you can get your mind off those bloody twits who pretend to be your  
  
friends."  
  
Wow, Spike wants to take me out. Well, even if it is out of pity, still he wants to take me out! And I will  
  
so use this to take my mind off of everything. Spike is right, I deserve a good time out, I mean I have   
  
earned it. Its time for Willow, to have Willowy time. Smiles widely, "Sure Spike, I'd love to." Looks down  
  
at her outfit and in a mirror at her appearance, "Can we just stop by my house, so I can clean up and get   
  
changed?"  
  
Spike winks at her, "Sure luv, then what do you say we hit the Bronze?"  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun." Takes Spikes arm as he leads her in the direction of her house.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After changing into a pair of hip hugging jeans, and a black corset top, that laces in the front, and   
  
cuts off right above her belly button, she then put her hair up into a messy bun, with strands of hair  
  
around her face, framming it, then puts on light eye shadow, black mascara and blood red lipstick. Looks   
  
in the mirror, Wow Willow, real daring, he is gonna think your dressing like a skank, maybe I should  
  
change...Willow is interupted from her thoughts by a muffled cough comming from a bewildered Spike,  
  
standing in her doorframe.  
  
"Sp, Spike..I, I was just gonna ch, change." Stutters, and plays with the bottom of her shirt nervously,   
  
trying to hide the slight blush covering her features. "So umm, well I'll just go change now.." Trails off   
  
heading to the bathroom, but is stopped abrumptly by an arm grabbing her, and then turning her to face the  
  
owner of the arm, Spike.  
  
"Dont luv," Spike says huskily, "cor, you look beautiful luv, absolutly stunning. Those bloody wankers dont  
  
know what they are missing." Watches and the blush Willow has, gets brighter. Spike steps forward and takes   
  
her arm, leading her twards the Bronze.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Every eye in the room turned to the couple walking threw the door. "Spike, why are they all looking at us?"  
  
Spike snickers, "No pet, they arn't looking at us...they are looking at you luv," Sees her concerned look, and   
  
silently curses the scoobies for causing her lack of self confidence, "they are looking at the most beautiful  
  
girl in the sodding place" Smiles at her, "you luv, they are amazed by how bloody amazing you are."  
  
Could it be? Are all these people looking at me? Do I really look good, I mean I have never got looks like  
  
that. God, im probably beat red from blushing!.  
  
Willow smiles slightly, then spots Anya and Giles, "Oh Spike, look theres Giles and Anya! Don't they look  
  
so good together? I was so glad when they finally relized there feelings for eachother." Smiles widely at   
  
Spike, "Can we go talk to them? Please...." Willow did the best puppy dog eyes she could pull off.  
  
Bloody hell, how could anyone say no to that face. Her big beautiful eyes, and her cute bottom lip   
  
sticking out in a pouting smile. Damn, how I can ever say no to that face..  
  
Grins, "Sure pet, lets go talk to the demon, and the bloody watcher" Leads Willow over to the table and   
  
sits down across from Giles and Anya.  
  
"Hello Willow, Spike, what brings you here?" Giles asks politley.  
  
Willow grins happily, "I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"We decided to come here and relax after giving eachother many orgasims." All eyes turn to Anya after   
  
hearing her abrupt statement. Unfazed Anya takes another sip of her coke.  
  
Spike raises eyebrows at the watcher, "I don't want to know mate, ever." Spike stated matter of factly.  
  
Willow looks at Anya, "So how was your day Anya, besides giving and receiving orgasims?" Willow blushes   
  
slightly.  
  
Anyas smile faded, replaced with pure anger wich frightened Willow slightly, she replied, "I went over to   
  
Buffys and was dead set on revealing horribly sweet vengence on them after I found out what they did to   
  
you, but," Looks to Giles, "Rupert wouldn't let me. So, we went home, then after many orgasims" Spike  
  
shutters with a discusted look on his face, for which Anya kicks him under the table.  
  
"Ow, watch it you bloody ex demon, that hurt!" Willow turns and laughs at Spike.  
  
"Spike behave." Turns to Anya, "go on."  
  
With one final glare at Spike, Anya continues, "As I was saying, after that, we came here hoping to relax,"   
  
sighs, "but that plan went to hell when we were bombarded by the rest of the scoobies." Looks at Willow, "Oh,  
  
by the way Willow, I love your outfit, its very sexy and daring, many men would want to give you orgasims."  
  
Smiles.  
  
Anya looks at the dance floor, "And speaking of annoying, boring, selfcentered scoobies, here they come."  
  
Anya pointed at Xander, Oz, Buffy, and Tara, all headed twords them, looking very happy, and not even caring  
  
that they were with Willows exs, after the days events, they just continued to cuddle, making Willow frown   
  
slightly, until Spike gave her hand a reasuring squeeze.  
  
"Hey Will!" Xander said cheerily, acting like the events earlier had never happened.  
  
Willow looks up with a fake smile plastered on her face, "Hey Xander, Buffy, Oz, and *sighs* Tara. What   
  
are you guys up too?" Asks not really interested at all.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, just hanging out," Buffy pauses, and glares at Spike, "what is he doing here?" Discust   
  
evident in her voice.  
  
"Don't you have eyes you bloody bint? Whats it bloody like im doing here? I'm here with Willow as you  
  
can see." Smirks at the glare on the slayers face.  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes at Spike, "Yeah right bleached blonde Billy Idol wannabe, not like Willow would lower   
  
herself to your level." Turns to Willow, "So Will, what are you doing here, didnt think I'd see you here  
  
tonight."  
  
Thats all Willow could take, she had had it up to here with Buffy, and the others acting like her feelings   
  
didn't matter and treating Spike, the only true friend she had besides Anya and Giles, like dirt. Spike was   
  
always there for her, when Oz got with Buffy, and Xander was to buisy in his own life to see her pain, Spike  
  
was there for her. Willows face turned cold, and angry looking at Buffy, and her other 'so called friends.'  
  
"I'm on a date with Spike, Buffy." States calmly.  
  
Buffys eyes grow wide, then narrow as her face goes into a snear, "Yeah right Willow, like Spike would ever  
  
be with you anyway. He just pities you becouse you cant keep a relationship going. Face it Willow, Spike  
  
doesnt want you, nobody does, the only reason Oz dated you was becouse he felt sorry for you," Willow looks  
  
at Oz who looks down not saying anything, "Then after he got tired of pretending, he left you for me.   
  
Then there was Tara," Buffy smiles at her newfound lover Tara, "you were the first one who showed interest   
  
in her as a friend, and she clung to you, finally feeling special, but then she relized that she could do  
  
better," Buffy puts on an evil smile, "Oh and Xander who was your first crush, well hell Willow he didn't  
  
even notice you existed. Face it Willow, the only reason they were ever with you was becouse they pitied   
  
you." Stands, hand on hip, with a satisfied look on her face.  
  
Giles and Anya look at the rage on Spikes face and know all hell is about you break loose, and Anya   
  
wanted to be there to see it, so her and Giles sat quietly, knowing that Buffy had pushed Spike to far this  
  
time, even Giles agreed that Buffy was way out of line in the way she was acting.  
  
Thats it! Bloody slayer went to damn far. Stupid bitch! How dare she speak about my Red like that. No, I  
  
wont allow it! No bloody fucking way! Spike stands up so quickly that even Buffy was shocked. In an instant  
  
he was face to face with Buffy, looking down upon her.  
  
"You bloody bitch!" Spike says this so viciously that even Buffy flinches, "How dare you sit there and treat  
  
Willow like dirt. She one of the most pasionate, luving, sexy, smart, determined, interesting, and caring   
  
person I know, and I wont stand here and listen while you bloody treat her like trash!"  
  
Getting her confindence back, Buffy snears yet again, "The only reason you hang around her and are nice   
  
to her is becouse you pity her, and that she is the only one who cant stand you. You only use her caring   
  
nature to make you feel better that Dru left you. Face it, she is as pathetic as you!"  
  
Spikes eyes glow yellow as he tips over a chair out of anger, smashing it to peices, "Oh and your just a   
  
peice of work are you slayer? Your a bloody bitch, and a sodden hoe!" Continues before Buffy can reply"You wanna talk about failed relationships? Well then lets talk, hmm, lets start with Angelus, you and my   
  
poof of a grandsire give eachother puppy dog eyes at eachother making everyone around you sick. Then,   
  
you and peaches shag, tearing away his soddening soul bringing Angelus back." Buffy opens mouth to   
  
speak but he cuts her off again, "Im not finished yet slayer. Where was I oh yes. Angelus came back and   
  
tormented you and your friends. And of course it was all about Buffy. All about you, do you ever get  
  
sick of your selfcentered self? And when Angelus was loose all you thought about was how he was after you,   
  
you are so daft you didn't see what was happening right infront of you. Dear ole' Angelus didn't want you,  
  
no, he wanted red here." Looks at Willow seeing her wide eyes, then turns to the Buffy and sees her shocked  
  
look and grins to himself. "yeah thats right, he wanted Will not you. Did you not see the clues? I mean how  
  
daft can you be? In the hall it was obvious he wanted her, then who did he go after more than the rest of  
  
you? By the look on your faces I see you finally got the hint. Then after Angel came back from hell, you   
  
were still attached to him. He was over you, you bloody twit. Then he left, and now he is with the cheer  
  
leader, Cordelia I think her name is.." Buffy cuts him off.  
  
"No, your lying!"  
  
Spike snorts, "Why would I lie, telling the truth is getting better reactions then I could ever dream   
  
of. And yes slayer peaches is with the cheerleader, has been for a while, even before he left," grins at  
  
her expression, "what didn't you know that when my poof of a sire got his soul back after you sent him to  
  
hell that Willow made his is sodden soul permanent, wich means no clause." Smirks, "Oh wait, no you didn't   
  
becouse Angel told Willow not to tell you. He didn't have the beedin heart to tell you that he was tired of  
  
you. That he never loved you, never would, and bloody well never could."  
  
Buffy stutters to find words, "Thats not true, Angel loves me, he loves me, me!!"  
  
Discusted look, "Whatever slutty." Spike turns his gaze to Xander next, "And you, I never could find out  
  
what Red ever saw in you." shrugs, "well whatever she saw in you, was destroyed when you had secret   
  
smoochies with the cheerleader, and even she had enough smarts to leave you, as did the ex demon"   
  
Looks at Anya and smirks, "even Anya the ex demon here was smart enough to relize you werent worth   
  
anything, and she left, finding someone who can treat her the way she deserves. And what do you do to   
  
your best pal Red? The one person who was there for you threw everything, you off and shag someone   
  
that she luved very deeply, the one person who made her feel secure enough to luv again after what the   
  
wolf did to her. Whelp, you make me sick." Turns away discusted.  
  
Spike looks at Oz next, "All I can say to you is, you lost the most wonderful gal in the world becouse you   
  
off and shagged slutty the vamp layer here." nods twards Buffy, "And I for one thought you were smarter   
  
than that," smirks evily, "I guess Dru was right when she called you mut. And I for one, am bloody happy  
  
that Red is no longer with you, becouse she is to sodden smart, and to bloody good to be stuck with a dog  
  
like you."  
  
Spike takes a few steps so he is standing directly infront of Tara. He lifts her chin up with his fingers,  
  
looking her directly in the eye, and shakes his head, "And then there was you pet. I thought you were   
  
different than the rest. I thought that you, out of everyone saw what I see in red. For a while you had me   
  
fooled," watches as a tear falls down her cheek, "I actually thought you cared about ducks. But I was   
  
wrong, you were like the rest, shallow and blind when it came to the beautiful, smart, luving, intellengent,   
  
caring girl that you could have had. But no," Takes a step back, "you were like all the rest. But its your   
  
loss, not Willows, she can do so much better," buffy cuts in.  
  
"Who, you? You think your good enough for Willow? God, your a discusting vampire, who cant even feed   
  
anymore, your nothing, your pathetic." Buffy spats vemonaphly.  
  
Looks at her, "No, I know Im not good enough for Red. I know that I dont deserve her, but I do know that I  
  
care about her more than I have anyone. More than Dru, more than Harmony, not that I luved that twit, and  
  
more than I luved Angelus." Turns to Willow, "Willow excepts me for what I am, man and beast. She isnt   
  
discusted by me, and doesnt treat me like vermon. I cant for the life of me understand why anyone   
  
would want to hurt her." Walks near Willow, "I mean she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. When   
  
she walks in, her smile lights up the room, her laugh is like a peice of my heart, she is so tender and kind,  
  
and I wish to bloody hell that I had that the change that all you poofs had," turns to glare at Buffy, Xander,  
  
Oz, and Tara, but turns back to Willow, love showing in his eyes, "I bloody wish that I could have one   
  
change to show her how much I care, hold her in my arms forever, and tell her how much I bloody luv her.  
  
How she invades my heart, my soul, my thoughts, even my dreams, and I luv every soddening moment of it. I  
  
wish I had one chance to show her how much I care, and how happy she would make me if I had the chance to   
  
make her mine."  
  
Spike walks up to Willow and holds out his hand beckonning her to dance with him to the song that has just  
  
started playing, he sings the first few lines, "I could stay awake just to hear you breathin, watch you   
  
smile while you are sleepin, while your far away and dreamin, I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever," Pulls Willow up and holds her close while still singing, "Every  
  
moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure, dont wanna close my eyes, I dont wanna fall asleep cause Id  
  
miss you babe and I dont wanna miss a thing, cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never  
  
do, Id still miss you babe, and I dont wanna miss a thing." Willow looks up at him with tears in her eyes,  
  
but not from saddness, but from happiness.  
  
Willow looks up at Spike with her beautiful hazel eyes and says, "Spike, will you dance with me?"  
  
Spike grins, his fears of her laughing in his face totally gone, "Sure pet." Leads her onto the dance floor  
  
and starts dancing with her slowly, her head in his shoulder, arms around his neck, and his arms protectively  
  
around her waist, leaving a shocked scooby gang gazing after them.  
  
Buffy turns to face Giles and Anya, the only ones not shocked, yet instead wide smiles on their faces glad  
  
to see Spike finally came out and showed his feelings for Willow.  
  
"Well." Buffy demanded.  
  
"Well what?" Giles sighs and cleans his glasses with a napkin.  
  
"Arn't you going to do anything? I mean this is Spike! Spike! Spike and Willow! Dont just sit there!"  
  
  
  
Giles looks up, "And what do you want me to do Buffy? If they are happy for moment let it be."  
  
"I will not let my best friend be manipulated by some blooding sucking feind!" Buffys tirade is cut off my   
  
Anya.  
  
"Shut up Buffy." Anya states while looking at her nails like she doesnt have a care in the world.  
  
"What did you say to me?" Buffy demands.  
  
Anya looks up looking bored, "I told you to shut up," Looks at Giles, "she should really get her hearing   
  
checked."  
  
Angry Buffy snaps, "My hearing is fine, but why did you tell me to shut up? Did it look like I was talking   
  
to you?"   
  
By this time Anya is fed up, "No, it looked like you were talking to Giles and me who obviously don't want  
  
to listen to your cries of protest and self-invlolved talk." continues looking at nails.  
  
Makes a tck noise, "And what is that suposed to mean?" Buffy states looking very pissed, and cocky at the   
  
same time like she owns the world.  
  
Anya looks up, starring Buffy in the face with such rage that it shocks even Buffy, "Exactly what it sounds   
  
like," doesnt give Buffy a chance to reply, "as you noticed Willow and Spike aint the only ones tired of all  
  
of yous self centered yapping. Look, I'm tired of listening to your selfcentered yapping. It's ok for you  
  
to take everything from Willow and act like nothing is wrong. You just tromp all over her feelings,   
  
thinking that it wont bother her, that she will still be there for you to use." Stops Buffy before she can   
  
say anything. "You all go out and leave Willow to to research and patrol while you, after stealing her ex's  
  
go out and party not even caring about Will. And then if Willow comes back from patrol unharmed you accuse  
  
her of skipping out and saying that you thought she was smarter than skipping out on her duties, and that  
  
if anyone was was harmed or killed, its on her shoulders. I think that you are a bitch Buffy, she puts her   
  
life on the line more than you and if she comes back unharmed you accuse her of lying, then if she is hurt,  
  
you yell at her and say how stupid and immature she is! She cant win can she! Nothing is ever good enough,  
  
she does everything she can, everything you ask of her and more, then you just betray her and treat her like   
  
trash!  
  
Then, after her heart is broken yet again," Glares at Xander and Tara, "you give her no comfort, and the   
  
only one who really does is Spike, a souless demon, who you are to blind to see that he loves Willow and   
  
will do anything for her. So, bam, you dont like it, dont like the thought of someone with Willow, you   
  
automatically think that you have control of her life," Cuts Buffy off, "don't you dare say that you are   
  
worried about Willow, becouse thats enough to make me sick! If I was Will I wouldn't have stuck around as  
  
long as she has. Now if you dont mind, I am going to dance with Rupert, then go home and have lots of   
  
orgasims." With that said Anya grabs Giles and leads him to the dance floor, were the group looks to   
  
Giles who only gives them a serves you right look.  
  
Willow watches the scene between Anya and the others, then watches as a shocked Buffy, Xander, Oz,   
  
and Tara walked out of the Bronze. Willow sighs and lays her head on Spikes shoulder as she dances with   
  
him and listens to the words of the song playing, as does Spike who thinks, Bloody hell, this song is so   
  
right.   
  
Sideways, cockamamie  
  
The idea is just a little too brainy  
  
that a fine girl like you would  
  
Bumpety-bump with a midnight fool  
  
I took a fall in a neon minute  
  
you were right there and i fell right in it  
  
chorus  
  
uh-oh, it just hit me  
  
the rattlesnake of love done bit me   
  
im goin down, getting dizzy  
  
can't get enough of your kissy, kissy  
  
no cure, i don't want one  
  
oh baby, this must be love  
  
lunchtime and i eat a sandwich  
  
i think of you and the world starts to vanish  
  
call you up on cell phone  
  
smack in the middle of a blasting zone  
  
you get me so excited  
  
can't wait for my fuse to be lighted  
  
chorus  
  
uh-oh, it just hit me  
  
the rattlesnake of love done bit me   
  
im goin down, getting dizzy  
  
can't get enough of your kissy, kissy  
  
no cure, i don't want one  
  
oh baby, this must be love  
  
you got me lost in a wonderland  
  
love songs played by a marching band   
  
lips like roses, skin like cream  
  
please don't wake me up from this dream  
  
chorus  
  
uh-oh, it just hit me  
  
the rattlesnake of love done bit me   
  
im goin down, getting dizzy  
  
can't get enough of your kissy, kissy  
  
no cure, i don't want one  
  
oh baby, this must be love  
  
After the song ends, Spike looks down at Willow, "Luv, It's getting late maybe I should walk you home."  
  
With her head still her on his shoulder, Willow mumbles something so low that even Spikes extra good hearing   
  
almost missed. "Don't wanna leave this moment forever..stay like this, this is good."  
  
Spike smiles and shakes his head lightly, "Luv, as much as I would luv to stay here with you forever, it   
  
is getting late and I think after the day you had, you should go get some rest."  
  
Willow looks up at him with her innocent eyes, "I, i dont wanna be alone.." Looks down.  
  
Spike sighs and lifts Willow chin with his hand, "I take it your parents are still gone," Willow nods,  
  
"Not like they would comfort you anyways," Looks at the clock, "Pet, would you like me to stay with you at  
  
your house tonight?"  
  
Looks down, "You dont have to, I mean I dont wanna make you..." Spike cuts her off.  
  
"Luv, if I didnt want to, I wouldn't offer would I?" Grabs her hand and heads twords the door, "Come on   
  
luv lets go to your place." Leads her out the door.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Spike and Willow exit the bronze, and walk by an alley, Willow is suddenly grabbed from behind,   
  
and before he can do anything, Spike is hit from behind.  
  
"Spike" Willow screamed.  
  
Spike turns to Willows scream, and sees her struggling to get free from Xander and Oz grip. He   
  
turned to see his attacker, and moved just in time to dodge Buffys kick.  
  
For the sake of Willow, he tried to avoid fighting anyway possible, "Slayer, I dont want to fight."  
  
"Well, to bad Spike becouse Mr. Pointy wants to play." Buffy snears.  
  
Again Spike dodges a punch, stepping to the side, causing Buffy to stumble, but he was to slow  
  
to dodge the punch in the nose, and the spin kick to the chest.  
  
"Spike, when I say so, I want you to attack Buffy." Willow said.  
  
While still dodging kicks and punches, Spike manages to say to Willow, "But Red, I cant hit her! The   
  
bloody chip, remember."  
  
"Trust me," Willow yells still struggling, but then starts mumbling in latin, and as loud as she could,  
  
she yells, "Now Spike, NOW!!!" Screams as loud as she can.  
  
Trusting Willow completly, Spike dodges Buffy punch, grabs her arm, using her momentum to throw her   
  
off balance then punching her square in nose, hearing it break, and suprisingly he felt no pain. He'd have  
  
to ask Willow about that little trick later.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Suddenly Anyas head snapped up, "Did you hear that?" She looked up at Giles.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid I did." He and Anya hurridly run into the street, and right into the alley were the  
  
scene that was unfolding, had them stopped in there tracks.  
  
  
  
Currenly Spike was fighting against Buffy, and Xander and Oz held onto a struggling Willow, who seemed   
  
to be doing some kind of counter curse to whatever Tara was doing, but it seemed to of not worked,   
  
becouse suddenly Spike was bound by a light blue force field, making it unable for him to move.  
  
Just as Buffy was stalking forward to stake him Willows voice cried out, "Alamanago!" Wich caused Buffy   
  
to be thrown back, and tied to the brick wall she had slammed into by vines growing out of the bricks   
  
themselves.  
  
"Undoeolamaria," she said, wich released Spike from his binding.  
  
"Trapidiodlackama," Caused Xander and Oz to be locked in an invisible cage, and finally she said,   
  
"Nomoracountorcuriousics," Which made Taras majik bound for the moment, and having Tara also bound   
  
like Buffy, except her binds were invisible, and she wasn't stuck to a wall, she was just frozen by binds,   
  
that caused her to have her hands above her head like chains and the same with her legs, making it completly   
  
inpossible for her to move, and unable for her to use a counter curse for any of the spells she used, and   
  
Willow also used a protection spell on herself, Spike, Anya, and Giles, who she had seen walk into the ally.   
  
Then all of a sudden, Willow colapsed to the ground in a dead faint from the spells draining her.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The first thing Willow heard when she woke up was an argument going on.  
  
"Is she going to be ok Giles?" Willow could distinctly make out Buffys voice.  
  
Then Giles spoke, "It's hard to tell Buffy, she used alot of power, and at her stage of magic, it was   
  
extremely dangerous for her to even atempt."  
  
Then Willow heard a growl that she knew had to be Spikes, "If anything happens to her, I mean anything,   
  
chip or no bloody chip, I will fucking kill you slayer...I swear it."  
  
"Hey," she heard Xander say, "deadboy Jr. if anyone is to blame its you. If you would have just minded   
  
your own buisness this would have never happened."  
  
"How is this my bloody-" Spike was cut off by Anya.  
  
Willow heard a loud smack, wich she could only figure to be Anya slapping Xander, or Spike, but she knew   
  
it had been Xander who had been struck. "Don't you dare put any of the blame on him! If anything, Spike   
  
saved Willows life, becouse I think that she would have killed herself one way or another from all the pain   
  
you caused her. So, if anything happens to her, or if she dies, not only will you have to live with the   
  
guilt, but I will also, help Spike with his job of killing you. I think D'Hoffrin would love some Xander   
  
intestines to use as a plaque on his mantle place." Willow knew that Anya was right, she probably would have  
  
killed herself if not for Spike. "Besides if Willow wants Spike orgasims, I think its great, he is sexy and  
  
she is beautiful, so there is no problem."  
  
Before Xander has time to reply, she moans lightly from pain in her head, and then she heard Taras voice   
  
say, "Hey, look she's waking up."  
  
As soon as she opened her eyes, Willows vision was clouded by a group of people looking at her.  
  
"Hey Will, are you ok? Please be ok." She watched the pained expression on Xanders face, then heard   
  
Spike growl at Xander.  
  
"What do you care whelp? Before this happened you didnt have a problem holding her so tight she got   
  
bruises," motions to Willows arm were purple bruises were forming, then he looked at her, "Willow, luv, are   
  
you ok pet?" His tone was worried and she could distinctly make out worry, and fear in his eyes.  
  
She grabbed his hand lightly and says, "I'm good, goodness am I except for a splitting head ache." Looks   
  
at him, "Are you ok?" Worried tone.  
  
To her suprise Spike smirks, then cups her face in his hands, and leans in to kiss her. At first it was   
  
gentle, but then it became needy, and more pasionate as the kiss deepened. They ignored everyone in the   
  
room, all they knew was the feeling they felt. Her lips parted slightly, allowing Spikes tounge acsess to  
  
explore her mouth, letting out all the pent up fustration, anxieties, and emotions that should have released   
  
and relized months, maybe even years ago.  
  
The kiss ended upruptly when Spike was pulled back forcefully by the hair, by none other than Xander.  
  
"Let go you bloody wanker!"  
  
  
  
Xander lets go of Spike and steps back a good safe distance. "This about Willow safety, not you two   
  
groping eachother to death."  
  
Spike growls, and Xander shrinks back. "Since when did you care about Willows sodding safety! Last I   
  
saw you rather liked causing the pain!" He snaps venomously.  
  
Xander snips back, "Oh no, bad us wanting to take Willow away from a bloodsucking demon!" Mock   
  
sincerity.  
  
"Oh? And hanging around you lot is any better?" Spike snarled.  
  
Xander steps forward, "At least we arn't using her to forget our crazy ex's who left us for chaos demons."  
  
He sneered.  
  
Pure rage filled Spikes eyes as he stepped forward and grabbed Xander by the neck, lifting him and   
  
slamming him into the wall, hard. Completely ignoring the pain from the chip, the only reason everyone   
  
noticed the chip went off was from the slight flinch Spike gave, and the little growl.  
  
"Shut the fuck up! Ya, I did luv Dru, still do in some ways. She is my sire, so there will always be a  
  
connection th-" He was cut off by Xander.  
  
"So your using Willow as a rebound?" He chokes out.  
  
Spikes grip tightens, "Watch your soddening mouth whelp! Like I was bloody saying, Drusillia is my sire,  
  
there will always be a connection. I'll always luv her in a way," Looks at Willow, "but im not in love  
  
with her. I dont really think I was ever truly in luv with her. After Angelus left, there was no one there   
  
for her but me. And since she was my sire, there was a luv and I mistaked it for true love. Then when   
  
Angelus came back after the soddening shag between the slayer and him," Glares daggers at Buffy, "When he  
  
came back Dru went to her precious daddy, and I was suprised that it didn't hurt like I thought it would.  
  
But the only way I reacted the way I did was becouse I was jelous. Jelous that the wanker could get her away  
  
so easily." Look softens, "Then there was Willow," Smiles at her and winks. "Thats when I relized what   
  
true luv was..when she frowns I feel like my heart is being torn out peice by peice. But when she smiles,"  
  
Grins broudly at her, "My undead heart starts to beat, she makes me feel human, and the fact she doesn't mind  
  
my demon, that she doesn't mind this," Walks to Willow grabs her hand, goes into vamp mode and face,   
  
and watches as she pets the ridges of his vamp mask and starts purring lightly, then looks at them, "she   
  
doesnt mind that."  
  
He is about to switch back to his human face when Willow grabs his hand to stop him, "No, don't. Stay like   
  
this, I don't mind." Smiles and continues petting him lightly, elicting a low purring sound from Spike.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Willow laid down in her bed after the nights events. After waking up at Giles and the fight that concluded,  
  
Giles suprisingly kicked everyone but himself, Anya, Spike, and herself out of his house, saying that now   
  
was not the time to discuss this.  
  
  
  
Willow closed her eyes and sighed, still tingling from the kiss she had gotten from Spike. Turns to face  
  
that man on her mind who was sleeping peacefully next to Willow. Just as she was dozing off the phone rang,   
  
and against her better judgement picks it up, worrying that something could have happened to one of the   
  
scoobies, even though they were fighting she didn't want them to get hurt.  
  
"Hello," she answers groggily, "What, oh my god, how could it of happened, I mean we made sure that it   
  
couldn't happen again." Listens to the person on the other line, "So what do we do now? You really think   
  
we can do it again? Do they know? No, you mean I'm the only one you told, ok ok, we'll be there in about   
  
and hour or so." hangs up the phone and looks at Spike, who had listened to the whole conversation after  
  
being awoken up by the sound of the phone ringing.  
  
  
  
Spike looks at her pale complexion, knowing that something is wrong.  
  
"What is it? Whats wrong luv?"  
  
Willow whispers three words softly, just loud enough for Spike to hear.  
  
"Angelus is back..."  
  
A/n: Ha ha ha! I love cliff hangers, dont worry as long as you reveiw youll get more chapter...and they may   
  
be longer if your nice, be nice this is my first fanfiction. But give me your true opinion of my fic k?  
  
Thanks. R/R. 


End file.
